


Short Warriors Story

by Edraux



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edraux/pseuds/Edraux
Summary: I used this to get into an rp discord server and just never used this so I just want to post it here.





	Short Warriors Story

Owlfeather turned her head to glance back at her followers to only find there was one bright orange tabby tom left. “Honeythorn!” She cried for him. The snow bombarded their sides and the wind threatened to blow them off the side of the inordinately steep hillside, the ice beneath their claws glistened and glimmered, warning that it was sleek enough to slip and be the cause of the cold to grip their frail souls. The look of defeat flashed in the young follower’s eyes and he tried to call out to her, but he wasn’t fast enough as his claws scraped and fought against the frozen water, trying to save himself from the greedy hands of death that waited for him below but to no avail. The last thing the she-cat saw of him was his snow draped fur slipping down the trail and over the edge. She was alone now, traveling to the elucid cave she’d only heard of in tales of wonder. Her gaze went back to her own paws, now buried in snow. And with one more push to lift herself up, one more yowl of shear strength, she found herself on a landing. The entrance to the Cave of Stars.


End file.
